


The Beast

by UltimateFandomTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, POV Monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/UltimateFandomTrash
Summary: While hunting a vicious beast Sam and Dean end up trapped in its den.





	The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago, and for some reason I never posted it.

La Bête hid her massive black body within a large swath of green bushes. Her red eyes saw out into the darkness, at the two large men that were hunting her. They’d been coming and going from her territory for days, and the day before they’d even found her den. She knew because their scents had been all over it, and all over her kills. But more than that, she could smell their fear. They didn’t seem to know what they were dealing with.

She was just glad they weren’t like the other men she had dealt with a few hundred years ago, the ones that had set poisonous traps for her that she was far too intelligent to be fooled by. She wasn’t sure what had happened, or how she had gotten to this land. She remembered falling asleep, and then she had woken up, in a completely different place with different smells, and the humans now had terrible carriages that moved without horses, and weapons that looked too small to do any real harm. But she’d found out they could. One of her kills had somehow injured her with it. He’d pressed a trigger, there was a flash of light, and then she was bleeding from her right flank. The two men she now watched carried similar looking weapons, so she was being cautious. They also carried strange torches that didn’t crackle like fire.

As much as la Bête tried, she still couldn’t understand man speak, so she was frustrated when she heard the two men talking with one another. She stalked forward while they were distracted; her heavy black paws making soft thuds on the forest floor.

When the big one turned it was already too late, she had leapt into the air, going for his leg. He let out a scream as she bit down. There was a bang as the other one hurt her with his strange weapon, and a whine of pain left her, but she didn’t let go. Hurriedly, before she could get hurt even more she dragged the bigger one off, intending to bring him to her den. And the other one followed, just as she’d planned.

Dean followed the creature, his heart pumping furiously, as Sam was dragged off. The trail of blood, his brother’s screams of pain, and the broken branches of bushes as the thing passed them led Dean as easily as a road. He recognized the direction they were heading in. It was taking Sam to its den.

The creature, a massive black wolf with a blood red stripe down its back, was far more intelligent than Sam or Dean had accounted for. Taking Sam wasn’t its MO so that meant it had a plan. It was more than likely that Dean was walking into a trap, but with his brother at stake, he didn’t care.

He followed them straight to the den, a big yawning opening into the side of a mountain, where the darkness was absolute. He heard snuffles as the creature moved around, and he could hear his brother trying to not cry out in pain.

Hesitantly, barely daring to breathe, Dean shone his flashlight into the den. The light fell on the massive creature and glinted off its teeth. It growled at him, and he directed the light away. Off to the side of the den he could see Sam.

“Sammy, are you alright?” he chanced asking; if the creature had wanted to attack him it would’ve done it by now.

“I think my leg’s broken,” he answered, his voice tight with pain.

Suddenly, there was movement in front of Dean and he jumped back. The beast was coming out, baring bloody fangs at him. Unsure of what to do, Dean decided to shoot it, but as soon as he raised his gun the creature snapped at his hand, grabbing the weapon from him and crunching it in its massive jaws. It snapped a warning at him and he pocketed his flashlight before holding his hands up, showing it that he had no more weapons. Dean warily moved away from the creature, but it circled him, making him back up into the den.

 

With the two men trapped la Bête settled down in the front of her den, her keen eyes watching them in the darkness. She allowed the smaller one to tend to the larger one. Having them there in her den it would be easier to study them, to find out what they were up to. She wished she could communicate with them somehow; ask if there were more like them. But if there were, they would surely come, and she would kill them. La Bête was tired of humans trying to kill her.

The night drew on, the two men reeking of fear, and the larger one of pain. Whenever she heard their man speak she growled at them. La Bête knew that they were intelligent enough to try and come up with a plan to escape.

However, she did allow the smaller one to shine his weird torch around the den. There was no harm in it since he’d already been in there before. There wasn’t anything new to see. Although at one point he crawled too close to one of her kills for her liking, and she charged up to him, her fur bristling menacingly. He’d slowly backed away, going to sit by the larger one, who was now asleep.

A strange humming sound came from the smaller one, almost like a vibration. Curiously, la Bête went over to him, snuffling at his body to try and figure out what the cause of the sound was. He wasn’t even breathing as she searched him over. There was motion of some sort coming from a fold in the strange blue-ish pelt he wore on his legs. She couldn’t fit her muzzle in it to investigate, but with some work she was able to get out a strange metal object with her paw. One of her claws tore through the fabric and some of the man’s skin, but she didn’t care.

The metal object had his scent on it. There was a light coming from part of it, like another of those weird torches. The vibrating buzz rattled through the stone of her den to her paws, and it didn’t seem to stop. It annoyed her. She lashed her tail at it, but it still didn’t quiet down, so with not much left to do, she picked it up in her jaws and cracked it with her teeth. The smaller man groaned in what seemed distress when she did so. Sharp little objects broke off from the now-silent device and dug into her gums, and she shook her head, a high-pitched whine of pain leaving her.

La Bête licked at her gums, getting the sharp pieces out, and then she settled down at the front of her den again. The larger one was awake, and the smaller one set to taking care of his injury yet again before tending to his own.

Hours passed with nothing else happening, but then man speak sounded from behind her. La Bête turned her head, only to hear a bang, and then pain flashed through her chest. An older looking human stood there, holding a larger weapon than the other two men had had. Smoke was wafting from the barrel of it.

She tried jumping for him, but the pain was too much, so she only got in a lunge and a poorly aimed swipe. The man backed away quickly and he hurt her with it again, and again, and again. La Bête was overcome with agony, and blood poured fiercely from her wounds. Her vision went black and she fell, her massive body causing the ground to shudder ever so slightly. Death took her.

 

“Bobby!” Dean called out when he saw him standing over the body of the massive wolf.

“I tried callin’ ya, boy, but when you didn’t answer I knew something was wrong.”

Dean made his way to the front of the den to help Bobby push the beast aside.

“She crushed my phone,” he explained.

Dean had tried his best to be strong for Sam, but the last few hours had been taxing. He looked back, and upon seeing that Sam was unconscious again he let his tears fall free.

“Bobby,” Dean began, his voice cracking, “Sammy… h-he’s hurt pretty bad.”

“Don’t worry, son. We’ll get him all fixed up.”

 

It took maybe an hour to get Sam out of the woods and resting comfortably in the backseat of the Impala, well, as comfortably as one could be with a broken leg that had been split open. He’d barely woken up when they had moved him, and he was fast asleep when the car was on the move again.

Dean had borrowed Sam’s phone and was talking to Bobby.

“So what the hell was that thing?” he asked. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“You’re lucky I actually dug into some research before going out to save your sorry asses,” Bobby told him. “Otherwise I never would’ve been able to kill the darned thing. She’s called La Bête du Gévaudan.

**Author's Note:**

> Funny enough, I wrote this way before Eric Kripke released the list of ideas for Supernatural he never got to, and the Beast of Gevaudan was one of them.


End file.
